


Gift

by WellDoneBeca



Series: 8k Followers Gif Celebration [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary Surprise, F/M, Inspired by GIFs, Lingerie, Sexy Times, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: @feelmyroarrrr submitted: Steve Rogers x reader please





	Gift

 

You licked your lips, positioning your body facing the door and spreading your legs in the dark room.

The black lace thong and bra decorated your body and gave you a sexy air that you didn’t usually have time to work on. Today, it made two years that you and Steve were together, and you wanted it to be memorable enough.

“Doll?” you boyfriend called your name, opening the door slowly.

“Close the door behind you and turn on the lights,” you oriented before he could do anything that exposed you.

He obeyed silently, and when the lights came on, you could see how his face changed when his eyes fell on you.

“And what’s that?” his tone lowered a whole octave.

“Your gift,” you bit your lower lip. “Do you like it?”

Steve’s eyes travelled your body before he took off his shirt and walked to your side, touching your stomach and caressing your skin all the way down your underwear, his thick fingers brushing under the lace, and he smirked when he found you warm and slightly wet against his fingertips.

“I love it,” he licked his lips. “And I think I’m gonna enjoy it a lot tonight.”

 


End file.
